


darling, kiss me slow (your heart is all i own)

by clarissawrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissawrites/pseuds/clarissawrites
Summary: A short drabble set sometime after the end of season 5 (probably) after Oliver and Felicity finally reconnect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ed Sheeran's "Perfect"

Based on [this](http://coffeewithclaire.tumblr.com/post/159073890050/affectionsuggestion-concept-i-wake-up-next-to) tumblr post:  _“Concept: I wake up next to you, wrapped in your sheets. The sun is shining on your face and you’re still asleep. You’ve never been so beautiful.”_

* * *

 

The morning after, Oliver wakes first.

For a brief moment, he’s not sure where he is—bright mid-morning light scattering across the room a stark contrast to the dark places he’s managed to sleep in lately. 

It comes back to him in a rush: _Felicity_.

They talked for a while last night, about all the things that went wrong both individually and between them lately. With everything finally over and forgiven, they’d decided to take another shot at this. Well, it was less of a decision, and more of a culmination of months of wanting and waiting and denying the truth.

Oliver’s done denying the truth.

He turns his head to see her sprawled out next to him, tangled up in the sheets, a beam of sunlight peaking through the cracks in the blinds across her face, creating a glowing effect in her tousled hair.

He can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. This is how their first time should have gone: not a goodbye in Nanda Parbat all those eons ago, not a summer mistake in the bunker that he hadn’t dared to hope would be their second shot. This, right here is everything he’s ever wanted for them: waking up next to her, for the rest of his life.

Maybe this “second chance” thing is the way it was always meant to be with them: his first “I love you” was said as a ruse after all, their first date a disaster, their first kiss an end rather than a beginning, their first time a goodbye. Even their first “wedding” was a fake.

But this—last night—wasn’t their first time. This was their second first time, and it was perfect. After everything they’ve been through in the last year, (years, really), simply being together, in the same space, just the two of them—even though they both slept for most of it, apparently—it’s perfect.

He watches her sleep; finally content in a way he hasn’t been in so long. She’s so beautiful, so strong, and he loves her so much. He’s going to marry her, for real this time, no matter how long it takes them to get there.

Felicity sighs in her sleep, shifting just a tiny bit, and he decides that this is his favorite look on her. Sure, he loves her tight dresses and short skirts, he loves how she gets fiercely protective of Thea or the team in times of trouble, he loves the concentrated little furrow of her brow when she’s hacking or concentrating on something really important. But this, this is his favorite. Everything about this moment, about her, is so peaceful and relaxed. There’s no worry or stress in her face, no tension in her shoulders. No trouble looming over them, for the first time in a long time. Oliver wants to stay in this moment forever.

The moment ends, though, as moments do, but that’s ok because with it, Felicity wakes up. Oliver realizes, as she opens her eyes, that sometimes a good moment gives way to an even better one.

She smiles at him, squinting in the sunlight, and he feels like he can finally breathe again.

“Hey.”

Instead of responding, he leans down to kiss her, reveling in this new reality. She kisses him back, but they’re both smiling so it’s short lived.

Felicity pulls back, carding her fingers through his hair. He leans into the touch, closing his eyes briefly. When he opens them again, she’s still smiling, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“So,” she grins, voice still scratchy from sleep, “that happened.”

Unexpected emotions crash over him, and he swallows, unable to respond like he did the last time, with the words he knows she expects. Instead, he brings his hands up to frame her face gently, and tells her exactly what’s on his mind. He’s not going to keep anything from her anymore.

His voice cracks. “I’m never letting you go again.”

Her expression softens and she pulls him close. He revels in her touch, something he’s not gotten enough of lately.

“I’m sorry,” he starts but she’s shaking her head.

“I should be the one apologizing, Oliver.”

“I guess we’ve both made mistakes.” He looks deep into her eyes, smiling gently. “Mistakes we could spend our entire lives saying sorry for, over and over again. Let’s move forward instead. Ok?”

She’s nodding, tears in her eyes too, and he kisses her again, long and slow. It’s time to start fresh; to love like that’s all they have, like it’s all they need.

So he holds her and kisses her and loves her, promising to do so for the rest of his life.


End file.
